De lo que Konoha piensa
by okamichan19
Summary: Toda Konoha piensa que Sakura es un buen ejemplo, así que a todos les sorprendió mucho encontrarla retozando con el dientes de tiburón sobre un escritorio. Pero¿que piensa Sasuke de todo eso?¿Serán las cosa lo que parecen? -Sasuke-kun,¿eres gay? Sasu/saku


Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia de Naruto me perteneces, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Bueno, solo puedo decir que lo disfruteis y que os riais un rato XD Enjoy it! :3

* * *

Toda Konoha cree que Sakura siempre ha sido un modelo a seguir.

Es educada, noble, valiente, fuerte (física y emocionalmente) y tiene la paciencia de un santo (ha tenido que tenerla para no matar a los subnormales de sus compañeros de equipo y a su sensei). Y si hay algo que toda Konoha sabe, es que Sakura esta perdida, salvaje y estúpidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Así que cuando el vengador volvió de nuevo (trayéndose con él a su equipo de idiotas) toda Konoha creyó que Sakura se casaría con Sasuke y tendrían pequeños Uchihas de pelo rosa.

¡Y una mierda!

Como hemos dicho, Sakura siempre ha sido un ejemplo a seguir, un buen ejemplo. Así que cuándo el imbécil de Naruto, el doblemente imbécil de Sasuke y el pervertido de Kakashi se acercaron al hospital para decirle a Sakura si se iba a comer ramen con ellos, lo último que esperaban ver era a Sakura (gran ejemplo a seguir) metiéndole la lengua a Suigetsu hasta la campanilla y a punto de retozar con él sobre el escritorio de su despacho.

Cabe decir que al Uchiha no acabó de sentarle la cosa del todo bien (aunque tampoco lo demostró mucho).

No es como si a ella le importara. En realidad le da absolutamente igual porque lo único que ha hecho el imbécil del Uchiha desde que volvió es joderla (no literalmente, ¿Qué pena, no?).

Además, no es que se haya liado con Suigetsu porque fuentes muy fiables le han asegurado que Sasuke tiene algo nada platónico con la zanahoria mutante de su equipo. Porque es obvio que a Sakura ya no le gusta Sasuke (tampoco le gusta Karin, pero su opinión en ese tema es un poco subjetiva). En sus mejores días (cuando no lo ve muy de seguido porque verlo hace que su mala leche alcance cuotas insospechables) puede llegar a aceptar que es guapo. Vale, y atractivo y sexy y delicioso y….

Y un subnormal atrasado que solo piensa en su puta venganza.

Así que es evidente que Sakura no se ha enrollado con Suigetsu (oye, tampoco es tan desagradable el chico. Incluso la invita a comer ramen de vez en cuando, es decir, invitarla de verdad) por despecho. No.

¡Pues claro que no!

Tampoco lo ha hecho para conseguir algún tipo de reacción emocional mayor a la que podría tener un tenedor de parte de Sasuke. Una reacción que dos días después del _incidente _no ha conseguido.

¿Y qué? A Sasuke podrían darle por culo si fuera por ella. Así de claro, vaya. Y si Sakura lleva tantos días de mal humor no es porque Sasuke le importe. Ella es una gran medico-ninja y una mujer muy inteligente, extremadamente inteligente de hecho. Y, por supuesto, también es atractiva y si ese capullo amargado con cara de mono no lo ha visto en tantos años, es porque tiene un problema. Un problema mental muy grave.

Así que Sakura se dice eso y continúa con la montaña de informes que tiene en el escritorio y que ha prometido entregar antes de la hora de la comida. Quizás debería resignarse para toda la vida. Quizás la única relación seria que puede tener Sasuke es con una de esas espeluznantes serpientes que tiene. O peor aún, a lo mejor Sasuke es gay. ¡Dios mío! ¡Seguro que es eso! Seguro que Sasuke es gay y está enamorado de Naruto, o aún peor (joder, ¿podía ser peor?) está enamorado de Orochimaru.

La sola posibilidad de que eso sea cierto y no producto de su enferma mente hace que se le pongan los pelos de punta. Está tan absorta que ni siquiera ha oído la puerta al abrirse. Cuando oye el carraspeo y levanta la vista puede ver a Sasuke delante de ella con más cara de amargado que de costumbre. Así que no puede evitar decir lo primero que se le pasa por la mente.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿eres gay? .- dicen que la honestidad es una virtud pero seguro que a ella acaba por llevarla a la tumba.

Sasuke la mira como si ella fuera algo raro. Muy raro.

-¿Se puede saber de donde has sacado esa idea? .- Sasuke la mira molesto desde su gran altura. Lleva ese haori blanco abierto por el pecho que, ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes? Es taaaaan gay.

-Dios mío, si que lo eres ¿no? Y yo que pensaba que estabas liado con Karin... Pero es obvio que a ti no te gustan las mujeres… ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? Voy a tener que hablar con Suigetsu-kun porque…

Pero antes de que pueda acabar la frase Sasuke está a su lado (¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Hace un rato estaba en la otra punta de la habitación)

-No hables de Suigetsu .- A activado sin darse cuenta el sharingan y los ojos se han vuelto rojos. Tendría que estar aterrorizada, en lugar de estar apretando los muslos para no mojar más las bragas. ¿Son celos eso que oye en la voz de Sasuke?.- Eres mía.- Si, bueno, vale, parece un neandertal en pleno acto de cortejo pero, ¿y qué? Tiene la voz ronca y grave de furia pero a ella le suena a cantos de ángeles (la voz de Sasuke siempre ha hecho que las mujeres se vuelvan locas, menos mal que no habla mucho).

Él la coge bruscamente y la sienta sobre el escritorio. La presiona contra él mientras le abre la boca y le mete la lengua dentro.

Uuuuuhhh… !Oh¡

Está excitado… Es decir, Sasuke Uchiha (un hombre que hace dos minutos ella consideraba que era gay) está excitado. Por ella. Por Sakura Haruno. ¡Vaya!

Y además, la está besando. Bueno, no sabe si besar es el término que emplearía. Los besos que ella se ha dado antes eran agradables. Besar era agradable. Algo que puedes hacer después de la primera cita para cerrarle la puerta a un tío delante de sus narices.

Lo que Sasuke está haciendo ahora no se parece en nada a esos besos. Le ha abierto la boca casi con violencia y su lengua toca la suya demandando una respuesta mientras sus manos se dirigen hacia su cintura y la aprietan más fuerte contra él mientras frota su erección contra su entrepierna. Entonces el rompe el beso y la mira (con los ojos todavía rojos)

-No vuelvas a hacer este tipo de cosas con alguien que no sea yo.- más que hablar, gruñe como un animal y antes de que ella pueda contestar, la está besando (o algo así) de nuevo.

Debería enviarlo a la mierda. Debería decirle que es un gilipollas y un cretino y que ella no sigue las órdenes de nadie, y mucho menos de un alguien que la ha herido tantas veces y que parece creer que ella besa el suelo que pisa. En lugar de eso, levanta las piernas y las enrolla alrededor de su cintura mientras le acaricia el pecho y le baja un poco el haori por los hombros mientras su dignidad cae en picado. Él quita una de sus manos de su cintura y le baja la cremallera frontal del vestido después cuela una mano dentro para acariciarle suavemente un pecho y ella siente escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. A la mierda con su dignidad.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Tienes ya los informes que te había…?

La cara de Shizune es un poema cuando los ve a los dos.

Y, por segunda vez en la misma semana, Sakura Haruno es pillada _in fragante delito _con un hombre diferente. Duda que su reputación se recupere después de eso.

Es evidente que toda Konoha va a tener que cambiar su opinión con respecto a Sakura Haruno porque se han equivocado con ella. Sakura Haruno no es un modelo a seguir, no es un gran ejemplo, ni tampoco una santa reencarnada. Es, simplemente, una mujer humana que soporta como puede la hiperactividad de Naruto, los comentarios pervertidos de su sensei y las sonrisas falsas de Sai.

Sin embargo, hay algo en que toda Konoha si sabe y es que Sakura esta perdida, salvaje y estúpidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Y que Sasuke Uchiha sería capaz de cargarse a cualquier idiota que le ponga la mano encima a la mujer que ama (aunque quizás haga una excepción con su compañero de equipo que desde hace dos días se lleva la mar de bien con su compañera de equipo).

* * *

-He venido a proponerte algo, Sakura-chan.

La sonrisa llena de dientes de Suigetsu no ha vacilado ni un momento cuando ha entrado en su consulta y a ella está empezando a picarle la curiosidad. Se lleva bastante bien con él pero nunca había ido a visitarla a su lugar de trabajo.

-Bueno, ¿de que se trata, Suigetsu-kun?

-Tus compañeros de equipo entrarán dentro de diez minutos por la puerta. Me pregunto como le sentaría a Sasuke verte en una situación comprometedora conmigo.- Ahora su sonrisa se ha ensanchado más y sus ojos tienen un brillo de diversión. Ella lo piensa durante unos segundo hasta que se da cuenta de lo que él le está proponiendo.

-¿Quieres decir… eeehhh que nosotros…?.- No esta muy segura de como plantear la pregunta así que mejor piensa en otra cosa.- ¿De todas formas que quieres sacar de todo esto?

-Si todo sale según lo planeado, conseguirás que el idiota de Sasuke reaccione de una vez por todas y yo… Bueno, digamos que yo también saco algo igual de importante.

Ella está a punto de decirle por donde puede meterse su proposición cuando oye los gritos de Naruto desde el pasillo. Cinco segundos antes de que se abra la puerta ha cogido a Suigetsu y lo está besando como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Como esto no funcione va a tener que matarlo.


End file.
